Maybe I'm a Crook for Stealing Your Heart
by seaglassgirl
Summary: You're gonna have to get over the fact that life dealt you a bad hand kid" Roxas, a troubled teenager with a past, is given the chance to start fresh. He quickly becomes embroiled in the lives of people in the wealthy, upper-class neighborhood of Destiny Islands. oneshot


"Right this way sir." Cloud Strife followed the security guard along the barred corridor in silence.

His brown, leather briefcase was held securely in his right hand while his left hand held a small sleek, smartphone. As usual, his dirty blond hair was combed and slicked back and his face was cleanly shaven. The black designer business suit he wore and the custom-made black leather shoes on his feet oozed a sense of professionalism and wealth. Bright blue eyes stared down at the smartphone while his lips stayed drawn in a thin line. The middle-aged man was handsome. With prominent cheekbones, sun kissed skin and a sharp jaw line; he had standoffish look to him that intimidated most of his colleagues and helped him win his cases in the courtroom.

As he walked along the walls of cells, the male inmates looked up from their activities. Most of the inhabitants of the jail watched him walk by in awed silence, a sort of reverence visible on their expressions. The juvenile male detention center was cold and unfeeling. Most of the inmates had been housed here for years, however, most of the cells looked identical. Each cell was dingy and had a few stains on the floors. The beds were old with rusted, metal frames, a dingy mattress and a single dilapidated dark green blanket.

"Hey man," a gruff voice announced as Cloud and the security guard walked by his cell. Cloud gave no indication that he had even heard the prisoner as did the guard, however their indifference only seemed to anger the man behind bars, "You fuckers! Stop ignoring me! I'm innocent and they threw me in here like a god damn criminal! If you know what's good for you, you'll let me out! Come back assholes!" Continuing along, Cloud walked further and further away from the empty threats and jeers that were much more abundant the most he walked. The strong smell of body odor stuck in the air and was overpowering to the outsider. The handsome man fought the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"We're here sir," the security guard, a built, dark skinned man, announced to the adult. Pocketing his phone, Cloud looked up and nodded at the guard, his sharp facial features and rim-rod straight posture giving no indications of his inner thoughts.

As the security guard turned to leave, Cloud finally looked through the bars into the small cell. The floor and walls were a grey concrete that seemed to suck the color out of every surrounding object. A small toilet and sink were placed on the left wall of the cell. A bed that was bolted to the floor was in his direct line of vision as was the only inhabitant of the cell.

The cell's current settler was supine on the bed with his left arm thrown across his eyes. The occupant appeared to be asleep, however, Cloud knew better than to assume the teenager was actually dozing in the middle of the day especially after the commotion the other inmates had been making.

"Roxas Strife," the boy on the bed turned his head and saw a lone figure through the bars of his jail cell. Roxas, the boy in question, narrowed his deep blue eyes in confusion and knitted his eyebrows together as he made eye contact with the person standing on the other side of the cell. Twilight Town Juvenile City Jail was a cold building: with barren, concrete floors and harsh fluorescent lights that made Roxas feel like he hadn't been outside in ages. If life was tough in Twilight Towne, it was worse here. He had already lost weight from his short time living here and sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford as an inmate. He felt like a zombie as he spent hours lying on his thin cot staring at the ceiling. The inmates that Roxas had been forced to interact with were violent and self-absorbed, grating on Roxas's nerves and causing chaos during his short stay in the correction facility. The blue and purple bruises that surrounded his left eye were evidence of his insubordination.

"Uncle Cloud?" the boy's deep and raspy voice echoed through the empty cell as he sat up in confusion. Sitting up on the bed, the boy's face was in full view to his family member looking down on him. The boy's messy blonde hair was even more unruly than the last time his uncle had seen him and it was obvious the boy had not taken care of his hygiene since his arrest. Roxas's normally bronzed skin was fair now due to the lack on sunlight exposure. His cheekbones were hallowed out and the dark circles under his blue eyes told Cloud that Roxas had not endured a good night's sleep since his admittance. The stubble on the teen's chin made him look older, but Cloud knew that the person sitting inside the jail cell was still just a scared child.

Roxas's eyes were narrowed in confusion as he looked up at his uncle from behind bars. It had been a decade since the two had interacted, but Roxas would recognize his uncle anywhere. The two looked uncharacteristically alike, their blonde hair the same shade and their faces both possessed the same thin and sharp features.

"The one and only," the visitor answered, a grin breaking out on his normally serious face, "how have you been?" Roxas smirked. Only his easygoing uncle would attempt to make small talk while Roxas sat in a jail cell.

"The food sucks," Roxas answered nonchalantly while he ran a hand through his hair, "but that's to be expected. This place isn't some five star restaurant, ya know?" The clothes the teen had been forced to wear during his stay were too large for him and hung off his body making his muscles appear to be atrophied. Cloud guessed that Roxas had lost around ten pounds just from his short stay.

"I see you made some friends," his uncle started again, the grin never leaving his face as he gestured towards the teen's face and the bruises surrounding his eye.

"Oh yea," Roxas continued with a wry smile, "this is how we show our friendship around here."

"Seems intense," Cloud agreed, looking around the cell, "I like what you've done with the place. Very lively."

"I thought I would paint it to brighten it up a bit more during my stay here," Roxas countered as his uncle let out a small, sarcastic laugh.

"You don't have to worry about that paint," Cloud explained, "You're coming with me." At his uncle's announcement, Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I go with you?" he challenged, his sarcastic and almost friendly demeanor changing into an icy exterior.

"Because," Cloud explained, meeting the teenager's eyes, "I'm you're lawyer and I got you out," Instead of gratitude, Roxas scoffed in response.

"What about my brother?" he growled.

"Your half-brother, Vanitas is over 18," Cloud started as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a manila folder. Roxas continued to glare as his uncle opened the file and began to read from it, "Vanitas stole a car; Vanitas had a gun in his pants, an ounce of pot in his pocket, and a couple of priors. I'm guessing right now he's looking at three to five years, maybe more, but he's not my concern. This is your first time in lockup. I'm assuming you don't plan on coming back. Your grades are… not great but your test scores are amazing. You were suspended twice for fighting, truancy three times. Other than that... you still have time to make a fresh start."

"Oh yeah? Where?" Roxas challenged letting out a wry laugh.

"Have you thought about college?" his uncle asked, ignoring the teenager's sarcastic comment.

"College? Yeah right a kid like me-"

"Roxas stop underestimating yourself and be serious with me. Smart kid like you. You've got to have a plan or some kind of a dream." Cloud countered as he closed the file placed it back in the leather briefcase and shut the satchel with an air of finality.

"Yeah, right. Let me tell you something, okay? Where I'm from, having a dream doesn't make you smart. Knowing it won't come true? That does." Roxas looked down at his feet as his cynical comment echoed through the jail cell.

"Did you forget that I grew up in the same neighborhood as you? I robbed the same places as you, caused chaos wherever I went, got in trouble with the law…" Cloud trialed off taking a step toward the bars, "and look where I am now." As his uncle's words rang in his head, Roxas took a deep breath.

"Say you bail me out, what would I do? My mom kicked me out and my brother is in jail-"

"You'll be staying with me and my family," Cloud answered, his face stern and his posture stiff, "but if you agree to this, I'm going to need something in return."

"Everything comes at a price," Roxas cynically muttered to himself before looking up again, "What do you want from me? I don't have any money or anything to give to you-"

"You think I want your money?" Cloud spat out, disgust dripping from his voice and his eyes narrowed. Gone was the easygoing uncle from minutes before. The man standing in front of Roxas was Cloud Strife, one of the top criminal prosecutors in the state; the man who struck fear into the hearts of those who defied him. Roxas was taken aback as the words hit him like droplets of gasoline.

"What do you want then?" The teenager asked ruefully.

"Look, I can plead this down to a misdemeanor with a petty fine and probation. But know this, 'stealing a car cause you're big brother told you to,' it's stupid and it's weak and those are two things you can't afford to be anymore," Cloud explained mechanically, "Then you're going to grow up. You're gonna have to get over the fact that life dealt you a bad hand kid. I get it; we're cut from the same deck, Roxas. I grew up, no money, bad part of town, my father was gone, and my mother worked all the time... I was pissed off, I was stupid." Roxas narrowed his cobalt eyes again, the rebellious teenager taking over again.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Shit happens," Cloud answered, "I'm giving you a second chance and an endless amount of opportunities. You can pick yourself up, turn your life around and work for what you want. "

"Easy for you to say."

"Have you given any thought to your future? I'm on your side. Come on, help me out here..."

"-Our country was founded as the land of equal opportunity, a place where even the lowest of the low can make his or her way to the top, but that's complete bullshit. I've lived my entire life watching people who were born into poverty stay in poverty. There is no light at the end of the tunnel. Even if I did graduate high school at the top of my class, I still couldn't afford college much less get into one with a criminal record. I would be stuck right where I came from with no way out. Equal opportunity is a myth made up by the wealthy in an attempt to get immigrants to come over and work for them at extremely low wages. Maybe, a long time ago working hard in school would get you out of the hell-hole you grew up in, but I read an article that measured the achievement gap between rich and poor kids born in 2001 was 30 to 40 percent larger than it was for those born 25 years earlier. So while I would love to pretend that if I get an adult job and go to college, my life will turn out as perfect as yours apparently is, I don't believe it," Roxas answered again before turning back and laying on his bed again.

"Well that was pessimistic," Cloud groaned uncharacteristically, "I'm offering you a way out of the shit-hole you grew up in. I'm offering you the chance to get out, go to school, make a name for yourself and live comfortably. Here's my deal. I get you out of here and you come to live with me. All your room and board will be covered and you'll be enrolled in the Kingdom Hearts Private School. My only request from you is that you stay out of trouble. That means no drugs, no stealing, no breaking and entering, no fights, nothing. You don't come back to Twilight Town unless you have my permission and you actually put effort into school." Roxas sat up again when his uncle finished talking.

The terms and conditions weren't anything too drastic and Roxas knew that this was his one chance to make it out. It wasn't like his mother or brother would help him now. He had friends here but his last stunt had made most of his fellow gang members apprehensive and withdrawn. Only his best friend Axel had come to visit him in jail but Axel didn't have the money to bail his out of jail.

"What do you want from me?" Roxas asked carefully.

"I want to help you. I'm your family whether you like it or not and I know how you feel-"

"You don't know a damn thing about how I feel." Roxas cut in with venom lacing his harsh words.

"Really," Cloud asked sarcastically comical, "I didn't steal a car, no you got me there, but I did get involved in breaking and entering. I got caught breaking into the local library one night stealing a computer. The cops caught me five minutes into the heist. My brother was at home, waiting for me to come back, but I never did. I went to jail for six months and got cut a deal with someone. I put my life on track and worked harder than I ever had."

"You broke into the library?" a grin breaking out on the younger boy's face as he questioned his uncle incredulously.

"Yeah, not my best moment." Cloud lightly laughed as a boyish grin broke out on his face.

"Fine, I'll do it."

xx

The interior of Cloud's car was sleek. The car itself, a black suburban with tinted windows and black leather seats, was the kind of car that Roxas would have tried to break into, if he was still doing that, which he was pretty sure he wasn't going to do anymore. The evening news resonated through the speakers of the car and made the silence between the two men bearable. As Roxas sat in the passenger seat, watching the scenery go by, he became more and more doubtful of his uncle's intentions.

"You haven't visited in some time," Cloud began, his friendly voice back with more vigor, "We moved more into a more residential area. It's right on the water; it's really nice especially for surfing and sailing." Roxas wanted to laugh at the thought of sailing. He wasn't some preppy sailor like his cousin.

"Sounds good," Roxas replied noncommittally as his continued to stare out the window watching the scenery outside morph from the low-income neighborhoods that Roxas had called home to the more prosperous and posh Destiny Islands, his new home.

Twilight Town and Destiny Islands were 80 miles apart, but the land between the two had been used by developers and was now a huge outlet mall and small city within itself. Roxas hadn't frequented the new development, but some of the girls at his school had worked part time at the new stores. It was more expensive than the small shopping mall in Twilight Town and catered to a different population.

Soon enough, the development was in the distance and they were beginning their entrance to the esteemed and prestigious community of Destiny Islands. As the sun began set on the shoreline, Roxas realized that he hadn't seen a sunset in over a week. Being locked up, he had only been outside during the day and that had only been a handful of times. He didn't know how much he missed seeing the sunset and signal the end of the day until he looked up at the yellow and orange streaks that cut through the sky.

Destiny Islands was comprised of three big islands just off the mainland. The first and main island was the center of commerce and the heart of the city. The other two islands were mostly mansions and yacht club communities. As they two men drove into the second island, the reality of the situation hit Roxas like a ton of bricks. The houses became bigger, the neighborhoods became cleaner and Roxas felt more and more out of place each block they passed.

"I know that you haven't seen Sora in a few years," Cloud began again, breaking the awkward silence, "but you two are very alike. I think you're around the same height too…" Roxas mentally scoffed. Sora and him were polar opposites. Roxas didn't know what commonality his uncle was referring to but Roxas was pretty sure his cousin didn't spend his free time stealing cars.

"Sora was learning the alphabet last time I saw him and I'm pretty sure he's not a felon," Roxas shot back sarcastically. A moment of silence passed through the car before Cloud burst out laughing. Roxas was already annoyed at how lighthearted his uncle was acting about the entire situation.

"No," Cloud replied when he had stopped laughing, "Sora has never been in any legal trouble… or any trouble for that matter, but your file said that you liked soccer which he also plays besides that I'm sure that you both like music and he can teach you how to surf." The teenager didn't respond, opting to look outside the car at the ritzy mansions that they were now passing. Roxas was pretty sure every person 'liked' music and the fact that his cousin played soccer wasn't ground for becoming best buddies.

Finally, the uncle and nephew pulled up to a gated subdivision after entering the third and most affluent island of the trio. As Cloud rolled down his window to type in a gate code, Roxas looked up trying to catch a view of the houses inside. The first house made Roxas choke on air.

The mansions inside the subdivision were more like hotels. Huge, perfectly cut and watered front yards with elaborate walkways led up to hotel sized buildings. It was obvious that the houses sat on the waterfront and while Roxas couldn't see into anyone's backyards, he knew that most of them probably had pools and boats.

Roxas knew that his uncle had moved houses, but he had never visited their new house and he really had no idea how wealthy his extended family really was. His father had left years ago and Roxas hadn't spoken or visited his cousin years before that. Before Cloud's house had been nice and big, with wide windows and was a five-minute walk from the beach, but if Cloud's family really lived in this neighborhood Roxas was sure that his aunt and uncle were millionaires.

"This is where you live?" Roxas asked incredulously as they drove up a long cul-de-sac and stopped at a wrought iron gate with the letter 'S' molded into the middle of the bars. Craning his head, Roxas could now see up the hill and as he laid his eyes on his new home, his eyes widened. A tall white Victorian-styled house sat at the top of the hill. A balcony sat on the second story and overlooked the expensive neighborhood. A huge front yard with a stone walkway led up to the double doors that were the house's main entrance and a red sports car sat in the driveway.

As Cloud pressed a remote on his keychain, the gate began to open automatically and they began their ascent up the hill. Another gate to the left of the now open gate was closed with a 'K' on it and Roxas could see up that driveway too. Next to his Uncle's mansion sat an even bigger, more modern styled mansion. The two mansions sat a good distance from each other with the yards divided by a white brick fence.

"This is your new home kiddo," Cloud announced as they pulled into the huge garage that had also opened automatically along with the front gate. Roxas had to remember that he didn't need to steal cars anymore when he got out of the suburban and saw the row of expensive cars lining the garage. A few sports cars and another two suburban's sat in the garage just waiting to be driven.

"Why…" Roxas breathed as he admired the white Porsche that Cloud had parked next to. Cloud chuckled as he watched his nephew stare at the car with admiration.

"It's a bit excessive especially since there's only four, now five of us," Cloud explained, "but I got a really good deal on one of them. Don't be getting any ideas just yet since you haven't passed your driving test." Roxas hung his head in shame as he realized that his uncle had read his whole file and knew Roxas had failed his driving test a month prior.

"In my defense, I didn't know it was a school zone," Roxas explained as his Uncle smirked.

"Whatever you say kiddo," Cloud said leading his nephew into the house, "I'll tell Sora to give you a tour while I talk to your aunt." The mansion seemed bigger on the inside. The tall ceilings and pale granite floors made everything echo and made the whole house seem more like a museum rather than a dwelling. Framed modern Art was hung on the walls and the back walls were almost entirely windows that looked out into the backyard.

The first room the duo walked into seemed to be the living room. Red leather couches littered with multi-colored pillows and a glass coffee table filled the room and gave the white walls and marble tiled floor a pop of color. The rooms on the first floor were all connected, making the mansion even more open and spacious. The dining room and kitchen were next. The dark wooden dining table sat across from the dark granite island counter of the kitchen. Placemats and a vase full of fresh flowers sat on the table and twelve chairs neatly sat around the table.

"Honey?" Roxas snapped his head up towards the kitchen and met his Aunt's kind eyes. She looked the almost the same as she had a decade before. Her long brown hair was braided behind her back and held up with a red bow. Her green eyes were bright and warm and while she had a few more wrinkles on her face, she still looked like a young mom. Her light pink sundress was modest and a loose red sweater over her shoulders. Her bottom half was covered by the island in the kitchen but as soon as she saw her husband, her kind face broke out into a sweet smile.

"Cloud," she greeted as he put his arms around her and gently placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Roxas looked away in embarrassment. The couple had married young just like Roxas's parents, but unlike his own parents, Cloud and Aerith had remained happy and prosperous.

Aerith and Cloud had met her freshman year of college and his senior year of college. Cloud was a scholarship student who worked to put himself through school and Aerith had grown up in a wealthy family but was looking for independence. The two had hit it off immediately and four years later were married. The rest was history.

"I brought someone with me," Cloud explained as he moved away from his wife and turned to meet Roxas's eyes, "You two must remember each other. Aerith this is-"

"Roxas?" Aerith interrupted, her eyes wide but her smile just as kind. Roxas couldn't help but smile himself as his aunt moved to envelop him in her arms. He was taller than her now, but her hug still made him feel like a child being welcomed home.

"Nice to see you Aunt Aerith," Roxas greeted as he relaxed in her embrace. He wondered if his uncle had explained to his aunt his background, but he also knew that his aunt was someone who always saw the good in other people and probably wouldn't ever hold anything against someone.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years! You're so grown up, I think you and Sora are the same height now!" Roxas slid his eyes to his smiling uncle as Aerith continued to talk. So Cloud hadn't told Aerith _anything_. Roxas was beginning to feel like his uncle took a bit too many risks.

"Aerith," Cloud began when Aerith had stopped talking, "Roxas ran into a bit of trouble and I asked him to come live with us."

Aerith froze with the smile still on her face and Roxas forgot how to breathe as his uncle chuckled nervously. Roxas also remembered that his aunt could have quite the temper when her husband did something stupid and Roxas was pretty sure that taking in another teenager without asking your wife was considered stupid.

Cloud's chuckles died as his wife let go of Roxas and turned to face him.

The room went silent.

"Hey mom, Denzel has been next door- oh hi dad," Another voice interrupted the tense silence as a teenager walked through the opposite entryway and opened up the refrigerator, not sparing a second glance at the couple in the middle of the kitchen, "There's no snack food. I thought dad was picking up dinner on the way home- we should call in Chinese," Roxas couldn't see behind the fridge door but he was pretty sure that the easygoing voice belonged to none other than his cousin, Sora who just so happened to have walked into a warzone, "What do you two think-" Sora went silent as he shut the door. His bright blue eyes roamed the small kitchen in wonder and when he finally saw Roxas, a grin broke out on his face, "whoa I didn't know we had company, I'm Sora"

Sora was also just how Roxas remembered. His thick and wild light brown hair had gotten thicker and wilder than before (Roxas didn't even know how that was possible) and was in large spikes on his head. Sora's skin was tanner than both of his parent's skin tones, and he looked like he had gotten a bit sunburned by the way that his nose was bright pink. He was wearing a white t-shirt that made his skin bronzer and a pair of khaki shorts. His face was round and he had a few dimples that appeared when he cracked a smile. He was tall, only a few inches taller than Roxas.

Sora was either oblivious or just used to his parent's tense silences, because he seemed so relaxed in that kitchen while his parent's remained in a tense standstill.

"Sora," Cloud began, his eyes never leaving his wife's, "this is your cousin, Roxas. Remember him?" Sora looked at his father in confusion before turning back to the newcomer.

"Dude," Sora greeted as he walked towards his blonde-haired cousin, "it's been ages! How have you been? What are you doing here?" Roxas once again slid his eyes over to his uncle that was smiling nervously as his aunt continued to look toward her husband.

"Roxas got in some trouble," Cloud explained slowly again, "so we're going to take him in." Sora's eyes lit up and Aerith continued to stare at her husband.

"Yes," Sora exclaimed, "Dude what did you do? Did you go to jail? You made sure to not drop the soap right?" Cloud laughed as his son questioned the blonde teenager and Aerith looked towards the two boys with a small smile. Roxas wanted to run out of the strange house as Sora bluntly continued his relentless onslaught of questioning.

"I-" Roxas began, looking at Cloud in confusion. Sensing the boy's reluctance, Cloud nodded signaling that Roxas should explain what happened to the small family. Roxas stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked at his shoes as he began his story, "My brother and I stole a car and got caught. My brother is still in jail for various reasons, but my mom kicked me out and Uncle Cloud found me and here I am." Sora's grin got bigger and Aerith frowned, a concerned look crossing her face. It seemed that Aerith was the only family member who was slightly concerned about her nephew's predicament.

"Oh sweetheart," Aerith cooed.

"Sora," Cloud asked, "Can you give Roxas a tour of the house? He'll be staying in the guest room." Aerith dropped her eyes and walked to the sink to begin washing the dishes.

"Sure thing, this way!" Sora grinned as he walked out of the kitchen with an apprehensive Roxas in tow. As soon as the boys were out of earshot, Aerith whipped her head around and glared at her husband with accusing eyes.

"He has nowhere else to go," Cloud explained to his wife with pleading eyes and pure determination evident in his voice. Aerith took a step towards her husband a plate in her right hand.

"So you decided to take him in?" she whispered harshly, her eyes narrowing.

"He needs help, we can give that to him. We can give him a chance at a better life." Cloud stated looking his wife in the eyes and refusing to back down from her challenging glare.

"He's not a stray puppy Cloud," She argued, "you can't just take in anyone-"

"He's not a stranger Aerith, he's my –no our- nephew. You don't turn your back on family," Aerith's eyes softened as she listened to her husband talk calmly. If there was one thing that Aerith valued over anything else, it was her own family, "I know this kid, he's my brother's son and he hasn't ever had a positive influence. His father, my brother, took off when the kid was a toddler and his mom…"

"I know," Aerith muttered as she dropped her eyes to the dish she was holding, "but I still don't know if we are the best people to help him."

"Who else?" Cloud countered.

"Child Protective Services! They literally specialize in this stuff!" Aerith argued; her cheeks flushed with frustration.

"No," Cloud explained, "they would put him in the foster system and kill any chance of success that his kid has. That would probably be worse than sending him back to Twilight Town."

"And you think that we can give him a chance at success? You act like we are parents of the year!"

"I'm not saying that we are amazing parents, although lets face it Sora turned out pretty well, but I am saying that we can be positive influences on his life," Aerith released a deep breath of air as Cloud continued, "Aerith, do you remember when you met me?"

"Is this a trick? You had just started your senior year and were applying to law school and I was a freshman studying marketing, Zack introduced us at that stupid yacht party-"

"You met me long after I left Twilight Town," Cloud explained slowly placing his hands on her hips with a small smile on his face, "You met me when I was my best. I grew up on the streets like this kid; I know what he's going through. I made it out but my brother didn't. I can't turn my back on my nephew like I did to my brother." Aerith looked up at him with glassy eyes and a rueful smile on her lips.

"What makes you think that he won't try to go back?" Aerith asked, cynicism still evident in her voice.

"I made a deal with him," Cloud explained.

"Oh you pinky swore with some teenager so of course he's going to follow through-"

"He's my nephew."

"You haven't seen him in almost a decade!"

"And?" Cloud asked.

"And you don't know him anymore! The last time you saw him he was still in elementary school playing little league," She explained, "He still thought that the word stupid was bad to say and now he's stealing cars! Face it, you don't know him anymore!"

"No you know what, I don't know him anymore," Cloud agreed, "But that's all the more reason to help him. We can get to know him again."

"He was a sweet kid and him and Sora got along so well…"

"Exactly," Cloud answered with a smile, "and you know our son could really use a good friend like Roxas right now…"

"Yeah that breakup devastated him…" Aerith tailed off in thought, a small frown on her face.

"I'm not hearing a no anymore?" her husband whispered excitedly.

"How do you even know that he can get into Kingdom Hearts?" she countered again as she looked out the window of their kitchen.

"I've looked at this kid's test scores," Cloud explained, "98th percentile on his SAT's, 98th percentile. That's amazing. Can you even imagine what he can do with proper schooling? All he needs is a push."

"That's better than most of Sora's classmates," Aerith murmured, her eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"I told you," Cloud spoke again, "this kid can turn his life around. All he needs is the right push, a few positive influences and a good home environment. We can give him all three of those."

"When did you become so self-righteous?" Aerith asked, her eyes softening and she turned to her husband again.

"I've always been self-righteous. You used to find it charming." She let out a small laugh as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You're too charming," she conceded, "you can convince me of almost anything."

xx

"So, this is my bedroom," Sora explained as the two teenage boys walked into yet another room. Sora's tour of the mansion had left Roxas beginning to think that this building was less of a house and more of a castle. There was a study, a lounge area, an entertainment room, workout room and about a hundred other random rooms that Roxas deemed unnecessary. Although, it did help Roxas figure out at least somewhat of a range as to how wealthy his extended family really was.

Sora had explained his parents jobs as best as he could; Cloud was an attorney, one of the best, and hadn't lost a legal battle in over a decade. His clients were usually wealthy businessmen who paid very well. His mother and Roxas's aunt, Aerith, had inherited her father's real estate and development company and worked full time in that office. She also ran a chain of high-end flower shops as a hobby (Roxas had scoffed when Sora explained that this other business venture was his mother's hobby) which was .

"This is probably the most normal looking room I've been in," Roxas explained as he looked around the bedroom. The walls were a dark blue and various posters of bands were hung on the walls. The large bed in the middle was unmade and a few shirts and pairs of socks were on the floor. A small desk with a laptop sat in the corner next to a large window. A dresser with a few drawers left open was placed on the other end of the room. A white door hung open exposing a slightly messy private bathroom with white tile floors and moss green walls. Another white door that Roxas assumed was the closet was placed next to the bed.

"Yeah well," Sora replied, "Despite my good looks, I am a normal person like you." The sarcasm in his cousin's voice caused Roxas to realize how uncomfortable Sora actually felt. He was sure that Roxas's facial expressions had said it all every time Sora had showed his cousin another room. Roxas felt himself frown as he realized how rude he had been to his cousin.

"Didn't mean it that way," Roxas explained, scratching the back of his head and looking at the white-carpeted floor he was standing on, "I just meant that- I'm not used to this ya know?" Sora felt a sort of understanding wash over him as his cousin's words hung in the air.

"I get it," Sora agreed, "I know that you probably are a little confused and feel a bit out of place here-"

"-Out of place being an understatement-"

"-But it's not like I'm Mr. Popular here," Sora continued shooting his cousin a glare as he made his way to the television set in the room, "I just got dumped by my girlfriend, my best friend moved to another school and those were pretty much the only people I talked to here." Sora explained as he switched on the gaming console.

"So I guess we're both starting over this year." Roxas grinned as the brunette handed him a controller.

"It's going to be a very boring year, trust me, nothing interesting ever happens here," Sora explained with a shrug, "most of the girls won't spare you a second glance unless you're an Abercrombie model."

"So everyone is pretty shallow?" Roxas asked.

"Not everyone; my best friend Riku, he lives a few minutes from here, he's very cool and down to earth, mostly because his parents are very strict, but he transferred to the private school across town."

"Anyone else?" Roxas asked hopeful that there was at least one other guy in their class that was somewhat down to earth.

"My ex-girlfriend, Kairi, was… well I dated her didn't I? I don't know, she didn't used to be shallow and we have been friends since we were toddlers, but I don't know, things got complicated… and now she's dating someone new…." Roxas suddenly felt like he was hearing too much of Sora's life.

"How long ago did you two break up?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"A few weeks ago."

"Harsh," Roxas answered.

"Nah, I mean I did leave the country for a two months and only left a letter for her so-"

"A letter?"

"Yeah, not my best moment," Sora explained shrugging.

"Look man, it's a new era. I know breakups suck but you have another friend now," Roxas tried his best to console his heartbroken cousin, but he knew from personal experience that breakups did suck and no amount of consoling would help someone move on.

"Yeah, yeah, you think I'm a spoiled brat, which is fine because my parents are pretty rich but brat c'mon?" Sora joked, "And now you'll see how much of a nerd I really am."

"I gathered that a while ago… I see you love comic books," Roxas observed as he sat next to Sora and looked at the piles of comic books on the floor around them.

"Oh those, well you know, I always thought I was supposed to be some sort of superhero growing up. Spiderman especially. I felt like I had been spiderman in my past life or something like that," Sora laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Anyways, you like grand theft auto? It's about stealing cars-" Roxas's grin dropped as his cousin explained the game, "-oh shit, I didn't think… too soon?"

"Nah, it's fine. It's pretty funny actually," Roxas answered truthfully before grinning again, "I'm a pro at this game."

"See? That's so badass! You got this whole rebel thing going on! Like you can literally glare at someone and they'll back off, I just wish I could do that. Apparently I'm too nice or whatever that means," Sora laughed as the two began to play.

"Let's just hope I don't get picked on at school, I've seen those dumb shows where the new kid gets picked on, but I mean those are only shows…" Sora was strangely quiet as Roxas trailed off. Looking up, Roxas saw his cousin laughing nervously.

"Just warning you," Sora started apprehensive, "a lot of the guys at my school are jerks who might bully you the first day simply because you're the new kid and while I think you're really cool I also don't want to get picked on by Seifer again so I might stay away from you if that does happen." A nervous laugh from Sora echoed throughout the room as Roxas started at his cousin in shock.

"You're joking." Roxas deadpanned.

"Wish I was but I had my own terrible experience with those guys and no offense but I'm not anywhere near their radar and I prefer to keep it that way." Sora attended the private and renound high school, Kingdom Hearts a school known for its academics and the wealthy student body in attendance. Many of the students were children of movie stars (if not movie stars themselves) or heirs to companies. Sora was no exception: his grandparents practically owned every building on the trio of Destiny Islands. However impressive that was, apparently it didn't make him immune to bullying.

"Well thanks for that support," Roxas muttered.

"No I didn't mean that it was hopeless, they might not even notice you!" Roxas stood up, Sora's words not making him feel any better.

"I need to take a smoke break," Roxas answered as he began to walk to the door of the bedroom.

"Don't worry-" Sora tried again, feeling like he had just brought his cousin's mood down.

"I'm not worried," Roxas countered, "I stole a car, some rich punks won't stand a chance."

"You say that now…" Sora trailed off, turning his attention towards the television and leaving Roxas more nervous about the upcoming school year.

xx

Roxas ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and breathed a deep sigh of resignation. His cousin and was awesome, kind of a nerd, but still nice and enthusiastic; however, Roxas knew that he didn't belong here. Destiny Islands was a place for the privileged, and wealthy not for some punk who had spent his childhood picking locks and running around with a gang. It defiantly wasn't the place for a kid who had stolen a car only a week prior.

The thought of spending the rest of his teenage years attending some prestigious high school with spoiled kids made him anxious. He didn't fit in here. He didn't come from money and he wasn't going to inherit a company or a trust fund.

He had informed his relatives that he was going to take a walk after dinner had ended and everyone had begun to head up to their respective rooms. His other cousin, Denzel, had gotten home just before dinner. Denzel was the quietest of the group right next to Roxas. Where Sora was awkward and friendly, his younger brother was quiet and sarcastic. The two brothers couldn't have been any more different.

Roxas felt like he was a sheep in a pack of wolves with no support or defenses. This city was completely foreign and the only allies he had were his extended family that hadn't seen him in years. He didn't even have his old cell phone with his friend's numbers so reaching out to them was almost impossible. He didn't even know if his mother knew where he was.

Pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and plucking one out, he realized that even the sky looked different here. Xion had always told him that no matter how far away he went, they would always share the same sky, but the starless sky above him made him feel like he was in another universe. He thought about his older brother, Vanitas, in a jail cell back in Twilight Town and Roxas felt a pang of guilt in his gut. The two had promised to always be there for one another but Vanitas had turned his back on Roxas when the police had caught the brothers stealing a car.

His brother was a jerk but he had always been there for Roxas. When their dad had left, the two boys had tried to take care of their mom. They stole extra pastries from the grocery and brought home jewelry on the weekends when she worked long shifts at the restaurant. However, as the years went by, things kept getting worse and worse and their mom became the enemy. Before Roxas knew it, his mom was screaming at him and telling him to pack his bags. Vanitas and Roxas stayed together through it all and made a life for themselves despite their mother's abandonment.

Lighting up his cigarette, he continued to stare up at the sky. Even the air here was different. Whereas Twilight Town was cool and dry, Destiny Islands was humid and hot. Despite the cool breeze, Roxas regretted his decision to not discard his jacket and change into shorts earlier like Sora had suggested.

"Who are you?" A small voice asked, surprising him and interrupting his wandering mind. Looking to his right side, he felt his heart hammer in his chest as he made eye contact with a girl. Standing in the driveway next to him was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Messy dark blonde hair fell on her back and tan, bony shoulders. Big blue doe eyes looked at him in confusion and curiosity and her full lips parted in wonder. She was dressed appropriately for the heat in a tank top and shorts and her oversized leather purse looked comical next to her tiny almost frail-looking body.

"Whoever you want me to be." He answered before looking away and taking a drag of his cigarette. The girl stared at him from her driveway as he inhaled, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He mentally kicked himself for giving her such a weird answer instead of directly answering her question. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eyebrows knit together as his answer echoed in the humid air.

"Okay." She answered, scoffing in disbelief. Exhaling, he turned to look at her again, but she had turned away from him now and had pulled her phone out. Her fingers moved swiftly across the screen before she pocketed it. Instead of turning back to face him, she looked up at the sky, her face filled with frustration, like he had done moments before.

"I'm your new neighbor." He answered truthfully dropping the hand with the cigarette to his side and letting the right corner of his mouth turn up into a small grin. His words made her turn her head away from the black sky above them and to meet his dark blue eyes. The smell of smoke invaded her senses as she gave him a small, polite smile of her own.

"I didn't know the Strifes had moved." She kept her eyes on him, gauging his reaction. The girl was an ethereal type of beautiful, but the way her eyes seemed to cut into his soul made Roxas fear that she could be deadly. He felt like she was analyzing every inch of him looking for flaws and waiting for him to make a mistake so that she could pounce. She was the wolf and he was the sheep. If this was how all the girls on Destiny Islands were, Roxas was sure he wouldn't last more than a week here.

"They didn't," he answered her silent question maintaining eye contact with her, "I moved in with them." The skepticism emitting off of her like a perfume only increased as he spoke again. He let his eyes roam away from her and ran a hand through his hair as silence fell between the two strangers again.

"I don't believe you," she replied, her eyes narrowing but staying on the mysterious boy. The grip on her purse tightened as her words hit him like bullets in his chest.

"I'm Sora's cousin, Roxas," he tried again, sincerity leaking into his voice and his expression neutral, "I moved here from Twilight Town earlier today." His face remained passive as he looked across the street and saw two bright lights in the distance. The sound of a car radio playing some popular song suddenly filled the awkward silence. The two lights got bigger as the car approached the cul-de-sac and temporary illuminated Roxas's figure.

"Sora's cousin?" she asked, not really expecting an answer from the boy with messy blonde hair. The music was now blaringly loud and flowed from the open windows of the sports car as it pulled up in front of the girl. He cut his eyes to look at her again as the headlights shone upon her figure like spotlights.

"Nami," a high-pitched voice greeted from the inside of the car, but the blonde-haired girl kept her eyes on Roxas. Everything seemed to freeze as the two teenagers met each other's eyes. He saw her face morph; the cynicism and doubt being washed away as wonder and loneliness took ahold of her. He saw a reflection of himself in the strange expression that had washed over her face in that moment. Her mouth slighted parted almost as if she wanted to say something as he brought his cigarette up to his chapped lips.

The music was a cacophony of bass, but Roxas only heard the girl as she whispered her name into the night stealing one last glance at him.

"I'm Namine." He swore he heard her say over the sound of the revved engine and the thundering music, but before he could ask, her expression was guarded again almost as if she had to protect that raw emotion she had shown him for that small moment of fractured time.

He watched as her bright blue eyes left his and turned towards the owner of the voice inside the car. As she turned her body away from him, he watched her place lips turn upwards in a polite and friendly smile, the same smile she had shown him, a complete stranger, minutes prior. He didn't have to talk to her anymore or ever see her again to memorize that plastic smile that she had painted on her face. As she opened the door to the car waiting at the curb, he continued to stare as she climbed into the compact car.

"Who's that sketchy guy standing in front of the Strife's?" he distinctly heard the new girl in the car ask as Namine was shutting the door. Even though the music was loud, the girl driving the car was louder.

"Beats me," Namine answered, her voice tainted with apathy.

His eyes never left and he continued to watch as her friend drove off into the streetlight illuminated city.

He didn't expect her to turn around and she didn't surprise him, but the atmosphere had shifted all so subtly.

Things were about to change.

xx

"These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder  
Which, as they kiss, consume"


End file.
